Who in the world is Menma Uzumaki
by vanorkt
Summary: RTN Hinata winds up in the Canon story line, a quick oneshot of what her interaction with her alternative self and Naruto would be like. Naru/Hina/Hina WARNING LEMON IN CHAPTER 2
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto or its characters… sucks to be me**

**Seemingly a few of you got mad at the sample, I just want to clear up a few things. Naruto is not actually cheating on Hinata. The Hinata that attacks Naruto is the Road to Ninja Hinata who got transported to the Canon world of Naruto so there are now 2 Hinata's in one dimension. **

**Word of warning I never watched RTN because I don't think English subs are out yet so a lot of my characters and backstory might be completely wrong but its fanfiction so too bad. **

**Oh and Menma = Naruto, Menma is Road to Ninja Naruto. **

**The time period I set for this is month or two after the end of the war.**

* * *

**Who in the world is Menma Uzumaki. **

Night had fallen over the city of Konoha and most of its residents had long retreated to their abodes, the only people who were left out were Anbu patrols and people getting off of work late or couples going home after a evening dinner.

But the peaceful silence over Konoha was broken when the noise of cackling electricity and a sharp burst of blue night erupted on top of a random house, somehow it didn't catch the attention of any of the patrolling Anbu's and when the dust had settled. On top of the roof in a kneeling position was one Hinata Hyuga… though there was something different about her.

She bent her head side to side to stretch out the soreness in her neck, which led to a few satisfying pops and cracks.

Why was Hinata on top of a roof top at 11 in the middle of the night night? Safe to say she didn't know herself… Apparently she had long grown annoyed and angry at Menma for leaving her in Konoha alone to the point where she has resorted to a forbidden teleportation jutsu she had found buried inside the Hyuga vaults.

It seemed simple enough to use all she needed was an anchor that would be used as a link to transport her to the owner of said object. First she had tried to use pieces of Menma's clothing that he had left in her room and to her annoyance it didn't work.

So Hinata had to take it up to the next level, Menma's blood.

She just so happened to have a small vial of it and if by any luck because she had sealed it away in a scroll then there would be some residue chakra remaining. Pouring Menma's blood onto the teleportation seal she had drawn she activated it. To her shock she was quickly enveloped in red chakra and then a flash of light and then she found herself on this rooftop.

But regardless she set her mind to completing the mission which was to find that bastard Menma… which would be followed by raping him until he passed out as revenge!

Looking up to see if she could spot any landmarks she nearly tore her own hair out in anger… it was the blasted Hokage monument. "DAM YOU MENMA YOU'VE BEEN IN KONOHA THIS WHOLE TIME! WHEN I FIND YOU I'M GOING TO TEAR YOU A NEW ONE!" Hinata angrily thought to herself.

Giving herself a moment to calm down she caught onto a conversation drifting up from the alleyway below her.

"It's so sad we've had to hide our relationship for some long, you know that I love you with all my heart but before it was not safe for us to make this relationship public, it kills me inside because I fear for your safety so much my love. However you do understand the affection I show that banshee is just a ruse right? She believes I still love her but I will never have feelings for her ever again! And soon we will be able to display our love for the whole world to see"

Hinata's eyes widened she would recognize that voice anywhere though this one seemed less forceful and dark but it was definitely that bastard Menma!

Soon a female voice that was very familiar sounding to Hinata responded in a soft delicate tone. "I believe you, honestly I don't care if we have to hide forever just promise you will always love me and only me!"

It just seemed so familiar but Hinata couldn't put her finger on it… but wait she had bigger fish to fry. Like beating the shit out of Menma for cheating on her, peering over the edge of the roof she was defintely sure that the fucker was Menma even in the dark alleyway she could recognize his bloody silhouette anywhere.

"So he thinks I'm a banshee HUH!" Hinata thought. Well she was going to show him who was a banshee, just as the two was about to kiss she jumped toward them and aimed a drop kick for Menma's head.

She assumed he would block or dodge it, but to her surprise he didn't and took the full blunt of the attack sending him flying out of the dark alleyway and into the lit streets.

"What in the name of Hyuga!" Hinata thought, "Blonde hair and horrendous fashion sense!" But regardless she ran over and grabbed Menma by his collar and shook him violently.

"SO THIS IS WHAT IT'S GOTTEN TO MENMA HUH! I THOUGHT U LOVED ME EVEN THOUGH YOU NEVER SAID IT, I THOUGHT ALL THOSE NIGHTS WE SHARED TOGETHER MEANT SOMETHING! APPARENTLY NOT YOU BITCH SINCE YOU FELT THE NEED TO CHANGE YOUR PERSONALITY AND LOOKS JUST FOR THIS HARLOT." Hinata yelled as she motioned to the girl who was still hidden in the alleyway frozen in shock.

Menma with a shocked expression quickly said, "Hinata what are you talking about!"

Hinata with tears rolling down her eyes flared her hand with chakra in preparation to punch her hand through Menma's heart in replacement for her broken one. But before she could get any further she had to dodge a lighting fast kick that nearly took of her head.

Flipping back a couple of steps she looked up at her attacker and said in bewilderment, "WHO THE FUCK!"

Both Menma and the girl also stared back and thought, "How?"

(From this point on the Road to Ninja Hinata or totally bad ass Hinata will be labeled as Hinata.R and Normal Hinata will be labeled as just Hinata.)

Hinata.R instantly activated her Byakugan as did Hinata as they both took a step back in shock, "You're me!" they both said simultaneously.

Naruto asked with a confused look, "What do you mean Hinata-chan? How is that you?"

Hinata just shook her head in confusion as well and answered, "I don't know Naruto-kun but my Byakugan can't see any illusion or type of genjutsu, honestly it looks like I'm staring into a mirror."

Hinata.R snorted, "Don't get ahead of yourself girly… my chakra pathways and stores are much larger than yours. And I really don't care what absurd jutsu you used to make yourself look like me and even possess the Byakugan… but it's obvious you did it in order to steal my man away from me! So if I were you I would leave right now and never comeback to Konoha and I just might not beat your face in!"

Hinata shifted into a fighting stance, "I do not intend to go down without a fight especially when it involves 'MY' Naruto-kun!"

Hinata.R said in an annoyed tone, "Who the fuck is Naruto… Wait Menma are you serious… you choose to change your name but you decide to become another condiment of ramen, Kami above you are addicted to that stupid stuff. But how about we stop being like children and get your ass over there before I have to haul your body back to the Hyuga compound forcefully!"

Naruto who was now hiding behind Hinata poked his head up from behind Hinata's shoulder and said, "My name is Naruto not Menma and my answer is No I'm not coming with you."

Hinata.R looked utterly appalled at him, "What do you mean you're not coming with me what do you see in this copycat hussy." Hinata.R finished as she pointed at Hinata.

Naruto once again poked his head out from behind Hinata and said, "I like this Hinata more she's sweet kind and caring and you're just mean. This caused Hinata to blush and glow with pride at being complimented by Naruto in public like that, but sadly her clone would try her best to ruin the moment

"SHE'S A WUSS!" Hinata.R yelled out as she stomped over to Hinata and tried to move her aside but the girl was adamant in keeping her away from Menma.

Blocking a jab from Hinata.R Hinata quickly suggested, "Maybe we should talk about this in a peaceful way?"

Hinata.R stopped trying to attack Hinata for a moment and stroked her chin in thought for a moment, "Well I guess we can settle this like two civilized women… seeing how our clan is known for being cultured and refine."

Hinata dropped her stance as she allowed Hinata.R to wrap her arm around her shoulder. Hinata actually believed her so she totally did not expect Hinata.R to send a lighting quick jab to a pressure point in her neck, which was known to paralyze the entire body.

Hinata's body crumpled to the floor as Hinata.R whipped around blazingly quick and caught Naruto by surprise hitting him in the same pressure point. Hinata.R caught Naruto's falling body on her shoulder and immediately took off toward the Hyuga compound while laughing out, "GOTCHA BITCH!"

Hinata growled deeply as she slowly fought off the paralysis having been trained in juken all her life she had some tolerance to it she than grumbled out, "If you can't trust yourself who can you trust then!"

With Hinata.R she was quickly approaching the Hyuga gates when one of the guards at the gate yelled out at the approaching Hinata while stepping in front of the gates to bar her path, "HALT! STOP IN THE NAME OF… OHFFF."

The guard didn't even get to finish his sentence as Hinata.R gave him a jumping knee into his stomach launching him back into the compound gardens. A secondary guard on top of a tower seeing this immediately rang the bell that echo throughout the compound signaling an intruder had entered.

Hinata had barely gotten into the giant main hall of the central building of the compound, when she was almost immediately surrounded by branch members, directly in front of her was her father Neji and the council.

Hiashi narrowed his eyes at her and said, "Hinata what is the meaning of this ruckus you have caused! And what in Kami's name are you doing with Uzumaki-san slung over your shoulder like that!"

Hinata.R returned the glare that her father gave her which shocked Hiashi slightly than she said, "Oh hush old man, stop being a drama queen and let the branch house go back to sleep."

A collective grasp rang throughout the hall as every single member was stunned by the way Hinata responded to her father.

Neji looked to Hiashi and said silently, "Hiashi-sama I fear Hinata-sama is being affected by some sort of foreign control, I believe we should find a way to stop her without causing her any permanent harm."

Hiashi nodded at this and said, "I don't know what has gotten into you Hinata but you're actions are concerning and we will have to halt you… guards cautiously pacify my daughter without causing any lasting harm to her or Uzumaki-san!

The branch members hesitated for a moment then charged at Hinata looking to subdue her quickly; sadly one group of them didn't expect her to fling the limp body of the savior of the world at them using Naruto basically as a human bowling ball. Which by the way worked fairly well as it knocked over and stunned a good number of them.

Hinata.R not being one to go on the defensive immediately began taking out the branch members with viciousness and speed that she had never shown before. Blasting members back with bursts of chakra from her palm strikes, sending them tumbling with sweep kicks and launching members into one another with flips and throws.

The remaining branch members went for a mobbing technique on the girl by all jumping on her at once but were thrown back when Hinata.R roared out "**EIGHT TRIGRAMS PALM: ROTATION!" **

Once the smoke had settled Hiashi, Neji and the council witnessed in horror as every single branch member sent at her was now either lying on the floor unconscious or moaning in pain. Hiashi turned to Neji and said slightly trembling, "Carefully now…"

Hiashi at the moment wasn't sure if he was telling Neji to be careful in not hurting Hinata or be careful of Hinata. But he didn't get a chance to clarify as Neji charged forward.

Hinata.R saw this and narrowed her eyes at her cousin who was rushing toward her with a palm thrusting up at her. She let out a loud audible scoff believing that he was trying to grope her again and almost humorously high fived Neji then with a maniacal grin she grabbed his hand dragged him toward her and kneed him in the groin. Neji face screwed into one of completely and utter agony as he collapsed onto the floor holding on to his jewels while whimpering in pain. "Dam pervert…" Hinata.R mumbled as he leered down at the fallen branch prodigy.

Hanabi who had been watching from the shadows this whole time from behind Hinata charged at her sister and tried to take her out with a jump kick to the head, so wasn't it a surprise to Hanabi when Hinata took a step backwards tilted her body and grabbed onto Hanabi's leg then dragged her in an arc above her head and slammed her harshly onto the ground.

Hiashi visibly flinched at the sight of his youngest daughter being slammed so hard into the ground that the wooden planks caved and splintered. Hiashi berated himself for not stepping personally into this fight earlier but now he would have no choice as he slipped into the Juken stance ready to engage his daughter in combat, Hiashi didn't know if he should have been proud seeing his daughter so easily defeat so many members of the clan including their prodigy Neji. But at this moment he had to deal with whatever had possessed his daughter first.

But just as Hiashi was going to charge foward at his daughter a familiar voice rang out, "WAIT!"

Hinata.R who had her hands on her hips just tilted her head to the side to see Hinata standing at the entrance of the compound panting; Hiashi also saw her and said with a shocked and confused look, "Hinata! If you're over there then who is this is she an imposter?"

Hinata sadly looked at the all the carnage the alternative her caused, "Father I am not sure myself but I promise you I will find out… for Neji-nii for Hanabi-chan and for Naruto-kun." She said as she looked at each of them and especially at Naruto who looked like he had been knocked silly.

Hinata.R turned around and said, "And what exactly are you going to do pussy? I'll knock you out just like I did to the rest of these idiots!" Hinata.R finished as she jutted her thumb backwards at all the incapacitated Hyuga's.

"How about I make you a deal then…" Hinata responded.

Hinata.R quirked an eyebrow at this and said with amusement in her voice, "I'm listening."

"If I can beat you then you will concede to me and explain to us about how and why you're here!" Hinata replied in a serious tone.

Trying her best not to burst out laughing Hinata.R asked, "And if I win?"

Hinata narrowed her eyes and answered, "Then I surrender Naruto-kun to you and I will do whatever you want including becoming your personal servant!"

At this point Hinata.R couldn't contain herself any longer as she roared out in laughter, it was eerily creepy because the fact that nobody have ever heard Hinata laugh like that and the fact that it was resonating all over the halls to produce a almost spine-chilling effect. Wiping a tear from her eye Hinata.R said, "Oh you are so stupid… brave I'll give you that girly but stupid. Get ready to become my bitch because I'm taking you out in one hit!"

"I would like to see you try." Hinata said as she slipped into her personal juken stance than and pumped chakra into her right hand, "**Gentle Step: Lion Fist**!"

Hinata.R saw only one of her hands become imbued in chakra and once again began laughing, "You're more pathetic than I thought! I seriously don't know what Menma saw in you. Now let me show you how it's really done weakling. Slipping into the same stance as Hinata Hinata.R responded with, "**Gentle Step: Twin Lion Fists!"** Hinata.R could imagine it now forcing this weakling to watch as her and Menma made love over and over again in her face, she would be in the corner crying her eyes out, and oh what a sweet sight it would be to watch her wither away Hinata.R thought.

A smirk overcame Hinata.R's face as she charged toward Hinata, there was no way she was losing this!

Hinata didn't move from her spot as she flipped her hand with the Lion fist so her palm was now facing upwards. Then moved her left hand so it hovered above her right hand, whatever she was doing Hinata.R didn't care because in just a few moments she was going to drive her twin lion fists simultaneously into her and completely obliterate this weakling.

But what in the world was that whirling sound that suddenly filled the hall, Hinata.R's eyes budged out in surprise when she saw chakra start swirling around her right palm and in seconds a spiraling ball of chakra was resting in the lion's mouth, **"Gentle Step: LION FIST RASENGAN! **

Hinata.R was so surprised by the attack that she barely was able raise her own hands to clash her lion fists with Hinata's, the ensuring explosion took place when the two attacks collided but ultimately Hinata's proved to be stronger as Hinata.R was launched backwards while Hinata was still standing, albeit dusty and worn looking but she was still standing and that was all that counted.

Hinata painfully lifted her right arm up as she saw it was twitching involuntarily while it was also littered with cuts and burns. Her eye winced slightly in pain as she reached into her jacket pocket for her jar of ointment.

Hinata.R grimaced at the pain she felt all throughout her body… well at least she had a soft landing. Looking downwards she saw she had landed right on top of Neji's immediately she rolled off of him and gave him another kick in the nether region, "Dam incestuous bastard!" She stood up but immediately almost fell down again that dam attack really did a number on her chakra points and for some reason had messed up her muscle coordination making standing difficult by the time Hinata.R was stable she noticed that Hinata was now sitting on her knees next to Menma softly massaging the chakra point that she had sealed off early.

Menma slowly stirred and weakly reached a hand up to caress Hinata's cheek so gently and lovingly that Hinata.R felt slightly bad for trying to separate them. But for Hinata.R the more she watched them the more she felt jealously slowly creep up on her. The amount of love and adoration between the two was clearly visible and slowly Hinata.R began to realize… he wasn't Menma.

For as long as Hinata.R knew Menma he never showed such love to anybody and the closest he ever came was the first time they made love… even then it was just satisfaction and him being egotistical really for being able to wear her out.

Even too this day it irked Hinata how Menma would simply bang her into oblivion then lay on top of her while she was spent like she was some sort of pillow, while spewing shit about how awesome and untamable he was.

Hinata.R made her way over to them and softly said while crossing her arms in front of herself, "Uh… so Naruto right… my bad for throwing you at those guys."

Naruto sat up and just rubbed the back of his head and said with a smile, "Uhmm I guess alright, next time maybe we should 'actually' try and talk things through instead of immediately resorting to action." Wars and spending all his time with Hinata had definitely changed Naruto to take more of a pacifist outlook on things, this just further proved to Hinata.R that he was definitely not Menma.

A voice behind them suddenly said, "Yes speaking of talking things through, I believe you have some explaining to do young lady…" Hiashi asked standing at a distance and somewhat behind Hinata.R still slightly fearful of her.

Hinata.R turned and gave Hiashi a slight leer that made him back up a few steps, it was than Hinata who said, "Father I think you should find somebody to attend to all the injured Hyuga's, Neji and Hanabi. I believe that Naruto and I will be able to deal with her."

Hiashi looked slightly taken back with a hint of concern, "Are you sure that would be wise, can she be trust you can see all the damage she has caused!"

Hinata just nodded and said, "I believe she can… she is me after all…" suddenly Hinata felt a sense of déjà vu… wasn't this how she got caught the first time because she trusted her thinking that the alternative self wouldn't betray herself. "I think…"

Hearing Hinata with uncertainty in her voice Hinata.R said, "I'll behave this time I promise, since I loss." Though you could clearly hear the annoyance drenching her voice for actually losing to Hinata.

Hiashi hesitated for a second than sighed and said, "As you wish Hinata… I expect some sort of report or explanation no later than tomorrow."

Hinata just bowed and replied, "Yes father." To the back of Hiashi as he had already turned and was heading to find the Hyuga's personal physician and possibly for somebody to fetch Tsunade to look over Neji as he got hit in the balls pretty dam hard.

Hinata.R let out a scoff at Hiashi and asked, "You let him treat you like that… ordering you around as if he ran the place… I would have ripped his eyes out!"

Hinata with a shocked look just said, "Uhmm father is the clan head… he kind of does run the place."

Hinata.R put her hands on her hips than turned to Hinata and said, "Hah! You know it's actually Kaa-san that runs this place not that fool!" Hinata.R gave Hinata a giant grin but that was wiped away when she saw the emotions that ran across Hinata's face

First it was shock, than deep thought than down right sadness as a tear slid down her face she whimpered out.

"Kaa-san…"

Hinata.R gave her a look of confusion and asked, "What's wrong… by the way where is Kaa-san?"

Hinata wiped the tear from her eye than stood up and motioned for Hinata.R to follow her, Naruto saw the sadness in Hinata's eyes; he remembered Hinata had told him about the great relationship with her mother and even now talking about the former Hyuga matriarch was touchy for Hinata.

Naruto bound up and gently grasped Hinata's hand, she softly thank Naruto for his comfort and leaned her head onto his shoulder. The 3 walked through the Hyuga halls for a minute or two before Hinata stopped in front of a room, Hinata.R's heart clenched as she recognized from her own dimension what this room was. It was the Spirit Shrine that held all the Spirit tablets for the members of the main branch house. Hinata slide the doors open and stepped inside.

Hinata.R had hoped that their mother was just praying there but to no avail the room was empty, the entire room was dimly lit with just a few candles and Hinata.R's heart pained more with every step they took toward the end of the room where the most recent tablets were placed.

Hinata.R felt her heart rip out of her chest when Hinata stopped and turned to face a tablet. There it was

Hyuga, Hitomi

"No." Hinata.R softly cried out. The only person in the entire Hyuga clan that really understood her… that could actually somewhat regulate her was dead! But how could she be dead, who killed her she was alive in her dimension why was she dead here THIS MADE NOW SENSE!

"How?" Hinata.R whimpered out as for the first time in a long time tears flowed from her eyes.

Hinata who had released Naruto's hand as she gently wiped the dust off of the tablet and the area around it, she replied gently, "Complications when giving birth to Hanabi…"

Hinata.R clenched her fist in anger; she never did like Hanabi now she had a reason to beat her little skull in. But was stopped when Hinata said, "Often times I would ask myself… can I blame her for mothers death? But every time I want to hurt her or hate her… I remember that Hanabi is the last thing mother left for us in this world. And to hurt or hate Hanabi than it would be to hurt or hate mother and I cannot do that."

Hinata.R clenched her fist even tighter and snarled out, "How can you be so passive! How can you be so forgiving!"

Hinata set an incense onto the tray than gave a small prayer and turned to Hinata.R and answered, "Because that is what she would have wanted." Then she turned and walked past Hinata.R and at that point as Hinata.R watched Hinata she saw the embodiment of her mother in her… "Is she what I would have become if mother had died?" She mentally questioned herself.

"Shall we?" Naruto suddenly asked as Hinata was now at the entrance of the shrine waiting for them.

Hinata.R just nodded and followed Naruto toward Hinata where they once again started walking down the halls of the Hyuga compound this time toward Hinata's room which was on the upper floors of the compound. Entering it Hinata.R noticed one thing immediately how clean this room was… everything was pristine the sheets were tucked away flawlessly, all her ninja gear was stored away properly in the closet and everything was spotless.

Hinata.R whistled and said out loud, "Those branch servants really do a good job, maybe I should let them in once and a while!"

Hinata turned to her and said with questionable look, "But I don't ask the branch house to clean my room for me."

Hinata.R's jaw dropped to the ground she then stated with a shocked look, "Wait so you waste all your time cleaning your room then! Shit dam look at this place its perfect!"

Hinata chuckled slightly with an amused look as she watched Hinata.R walk over to the bed and flop down onto it, "Well it's not much really, and I try to keep it in good shape so I just really have to dust once in a while…"

"I see… Hey what the hell are these?" Hinata.R said as she pulled two hand puppets from under Hinata's pillow. One looked like Naruto and the other looked like Hinata.

Hinata eeped in embarrassment before quickly diving toward Hinata.R, who just leapt upwards at the last moment than landed down on top of the back of Hinata pinning her onto the bed. "Do you use these to like get yourself off or something?"

"What." Hinata said with a nearly glowing red blush as she struggled to get Hinata.R off her. "No I don't use them for such foul acts… I just like to play around with them sometimes."

Hinata.R grinned and said, "Yeah play with yourself sometimes right!" Hinata.R slipped the doll of Naruto onto her hand while unbuttoning her pants, "Let me try this."

"STOP" Hinata yelled out while using a burst of strength she flipped Hinata.R off her back and with grace and flexibility grabbed the doll off her hand and pulled it to her chest. "I won't let you defile my Naruto-kun!"

Hinata.R smirked as she flipped off the bed toward the real Naruto who was sitting on the floor by Hinata's tea table

"Fine, you can have that one I want to play with this one." Hinata.R said seductively as she straddled Naruto pressing her chest against his. Naruto tilted his head backwards as Hinata.R leaned hers forward, his attempts to keep his head away from hers was thwarted when she roughly fisted her hand into his hair at the back of his head and holding him in place. But just as their lips could collide with each other something flew in between their two lips effectively acting as a barrier.

Hinata.R pulled her head back in annoyance and grabbed onto what had blocked her discovering it was the hand puppet that looked like Hinata. "What's your problem!" Hinata.R snarled as she threw the puppet back towards Hinata.

Hinata dodged it and crossed her arm in front of her chest, "What's my problem! That's 'MY' boyfriend you're trying to kiss!"

Hinata.R raised an eyebrow and asked, "You mean our boyfriend?"

"No…" Hinata said as she gracefully pushed Hinata.R off of Naruto's lap. Much to Hinata.R's displeasure, "You're boyfriend is this Menma guy you keep going on about… Naruto is mine…"

"Aw come on, I'm pretty sure we are the same person I bet our vag is the same too!" Hinata said with not an ounce of shame in her voice.

"What the hell." Naruto said as he tilted his head toward another direction clearly embarrassed by the vulgar talk. "This isn't a proper conversation that we should be having especially not in this household!"

Hinata.R gave Naruto a devious smile and put a finger in her mouth, "I wonder is your dick the same size as Menma's he filled me up way past the brim you know…"

Naruto was pretty much frothing at the mouth now unable to comprehend how Hinata could ever talk like this.

Hinata.R then walked over to Hinata and out of nowhere tried to tug her pants downwards, "What are you doing." Hinata yelped in surprise as she struggled to keep her pants on against Hinata.R who yelled back. "LET ME COMPARE VAGS!"

"NEVER" Hinata yelled back still squirming against Hinata.R who gave up and then walked back over to Naruto who was still slightly out of it. Lightly smacking him on the cheek a few times to snap him out of his daze in one sudden movement Hinata.R tugged both her shorts and underwear down in one move exposing her slightly wet arousal to Naruto. She then reached down and spread her lips with her two fingers exposing it further to Naruto and asked him, "So? Is it the same as her's?"

Naruto's eyes widened for a moment then he shot backwards with blood expelling out of his nose like water out of a fire hydrant.

Hinata who was so shocked at what Hinata.R did was only able to whimper out, "What…. In… Kami's name is wrong with you!"

Hinata.R wiggled her hips a bit to slide her pants all the way to the floor then in a swift motion she kicked them toward a corner of a room. Hinata immediately ran toward them and picked them up hoping to somehow make Hinata.R put them back on.

But Hinata soon realized she had been tricked again as Hinata.R was now on her knees in between the legs of the unconscious Naruto's feeling his erection through his pants with a giant smirk across her face. "As expected he's just as big as Menma-kun is!" Hinata.R said with hint of thrill and pleasure in her voice, as she licked her lips longingly.

Hinata finally having enough with Hinata.R's actions tried to send a lighting juken strike towards her head which Hinata.R was able to dodge but leaning back away from Naruto. She frowned at losing the feeling of the giant hunk of meat in her hands.

Hinata put her foot down and said with an air of seriousness, "Enough is enough! Stop sexually harassing my boyfriend! And put your pants back on its so unbecoming!"

Hinata.R grabbed the sides of nether lips and then moved them as they were a mouth and said, "Oh is somebody scared of the vag monster! Why you got to be afraid of me Hinata!"

Hinata didn't believe anybody would be able to stay stern at the sight of something as ridiculous as that, as she blushed and turned her head away from this absurd display that Hinata.R was putting on. "How in Kami's name can you do that? Do you have no shame?"

Hinata.R snorted as she released her lower lips and said, "Oh please, I can do these things so freely because you are me. So it's practically the same thing as doing this in front of a mirror. And instead of me pretending to be the vag monster… Menma likes to grab it during sex and give it voices…"

Hinata sweat dropped while still keeping her head turned away from the open display of Hinata.R's so called 'vag'. "Well regardless can you please just put on some underwear before Naruto-kun wakes up? I rather not him pass out again…"

"Ugh…" Hinata.R said with displeasure as she bent over and picked up her underwear if you could call it that it really just looked like two narrow strings with a piece of thin nearly see through cloth on it.

Hinata.R slid it up and placed her hands on her hips, "Happy now?"

Hinata's eye's narrowed slightly while sitting down next to Naruto to make sure he was going to be okay and asked, "Those are so obscene do you want to borrow a pair of mines?"

Hinata.R let out a snort of displeasure, "Sweet Kami girl what are you a nun! You make it sound like you and Naruto never….. Oh sweet Kami you two still haven't done the nasty?"

Hinata shook her head very slightly but Hinata.R easily picked it up, Hinata than said in a tiny voice, "We decided that it wasn't time for that step in our relationship yet."

"PSHHHHH, oh please… dam girl you honestly don't y know what you missing out on," Hinata.R said with a faraway look in her eyes. "I mean Menma is a total asshole I'll admit that, but dam does he fuck me so good!"

Hinata bought her hands to her cheeks in embarrassment, Hinata.R saw this a plopped down next to her while wrapping both her arms around her shoulders and whispered sensually into her ear, "You know… it will really remove a lot of the tension from your body if you allow me to show both of you the pleasures of sex… maybe you'll be able to get into some of the more kinky stuff… like taking it in the butt."

"In the butt?" Hinata said with a questioning tone, with her hands she instinctively reached backwards to cover that area.

Hinata.R snickered slightly and said, "Yeah right in the stinker! I'm not much of a fan of it but Menma was really adamant on trying it, actually he pretty much just bent me over and slammed his whole cock inside of me without mercy."

"Did it hurt?" Hinata asked with slight interest in her face with a twinge of horror but even then she didn't remove the cover from her rear but instead she seemed to tried to protect it even more, scared almost as if Menma was going to magically appear and apparently bend her over and impale her on the spot.

Hinata.R snorted and said, "LIKE A FUCKING BITCH!" Hinata winced slightly as Hinata.R tightened her hold on her neck in anger a little too hard for her liking. "That asshole however enjoyed it the whole time and just kept pounding me regardless that I was bleeding and crying… but you know what… slowly it started feeling so bloody good, he had me moaning like some dirty whore off the street! It's one of the reason's I put up with him… well aside from the fact that I feel oddly drawn to him, but regardless as much as a douchebag as he is he has never once cheated on me and he has always left me satisfied in bed…"

Hinata looked over at the still unconscious Naruto and said in with a gentle voice and a smile, "My Naruto-kun would never be able to bear hurting me in such a way… he would never just pound into me like your Menma does. Naruto-kun is kind… and gentle especially with me.

Giving Hinata a are you serious look Hinata.R asked, "Are you a dam porcelain doll?"

Hinata responded with a slightly taken back expression and stated, "Didn't you just say he made you cry and bleed while enjoying it!"

"So?" Hinata.R responded, "And like I said he always satisfied me… honestly I like it a bit rough you know… I'm into that shit… pull my hair a bit, spank me a tad and pinch and twist the twins some, it really turns me on! And you know what I'm sure there's a side of you inside that would probably like it too."

"There is not!" Hinata quickly stated trying to shy away from Hinata.R who just tightened her hold on Hinata while drawing closer to her. "Oh you're pretty little mouth might say no… but I can definitely make your body say YES!" She said from her position directly behind Hinata, wrapping her legs around Hinata's waist Hinata.R pulled Hinata so her back was pressed firmly against her chest.

Hinata.R reached her other hand into the pants of Hinata and began to run her fingers over Hinata's most sacred jewel. Hinata accidently let a moan escape her lips from the new sensation as she struggled to stop Hinata.R to no success Hinata felt as if her body was jelly and all the strength in her body was sapped as she continued to squirm under Hinata.R's attack.

Hinata.R smirked feeling her counterpart slowly giving in and whispered in her ear with a husky voice, "Just imagine these hands belong to 'our' Naruto-kun…"

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata uncontrollable let out. She let out another moan as she felt a hand cup one of her breast. Tilting her head downward Hinata noticed her jacket had been unzipped and now Hinata.R was groping her chest.

She was so close to cumming but a groan from Naruto broke Hinata out of her trance and straightaway she dove forward wrenching herself out of Hinata.R's grasp, Hinata could feel her body begging… begging for release but Hinata wasn't going to give in… the first person to make her cum should be Naruto not herself… wait "Technically it is masturbating isn't it?" Hinata thought but quickly mentally slapped herself for thinking such perverse things while looking for a justification for her enjoyment.

Hinata.R wasn't some sort of shadow clone or something of that nature. She was had her own body and soul and personality, but oddly enough her hands felt exactly the same as Hinata's own however though they were a bit rougher.

But Hinata would have to ponder this dilemma later as Naruto's eyes began to flutter open, "… Nata that you?" Naruto asked groggily.

"Yes Na.. Naruto-kun it's me." Hinata said with an odd stutter, maybe it had to do with the fact that her whole body was quivering for release as she laid on her knees and hands it seemed like a rather compromising position especially if you took in account who was sitting behind her.

Hinata.R saw a chance for some fun and leapt onto Hinata's back pressing her entire body against hers. "Look Naruto-kun I'm masturbating." Hinata.R said from over Hinata's shoulder as she resumed her groping of Hinata's breasts this time with both hands.

Hinata still feeling physically weak couldn't do much, especially because much of her energy was spent on trying to keep both their bodies up and not face plant onto Naruto's crotch. That wouldn't be so bad would it though?

Naruto quickly snapped of his stupor while also trying to keep his hormones in check and yelled out, "HEY WHAT THE HELL STOP GROPING MY GIRLFRIEND!"

Hinata.R snickered and said, "But I'm not… I'm technically just playing with myself!"

Naruto brain was moving a mile per minute trying to comprehend this, but it was rather difficult to process especially with what was happening before him… because at the moment Hinata.R's logic made a lot of sense to his brain in the lower regions of his body.

Technically Hinata.R was Hinata…

Technically they are the same person only with different personality.

Technically their bodies were pretty much identical

So 'technically' Hinata.R was playing with herself…

"…Na… Naruto HELP ME!" Hinata cried out trying with all her might to hold her moans in. While Naruto's brain still couldn't compute what was going on, his protective boyfriend ego reflexively kicked in and caused him to lunged forward and shove both Hinata and Hinata.R backwards causing the both to break apart with Naruto breathing heavily now hovering over both of them.

"Oh you see my dear; our beloved Naruto-kun is taking the initiative." Hinata.R commented with glee. "Take me Naruto-kun my body has long been deprived and is totally ready!" while also pushing her chest up as to give him perfect access to her breasts. Naruto blushed and sat back up while also helping Hinata back up and pulling the whimpering girl into his chest while soothingly running his hands down her hair.

Naruto thought Hinata was originally shaking in fear but when she whispered to him, "Naruto-kun can we try doing it? It feels really good, I'm so close and ready now…"

Naruto just looked down with slight shock at what his normally reserved girlfriend had said and asked slowly, "Are you sure Hinata-chan?"

But before Hinata could even nod her head, Hinata.R yelled out, "FUCK YEAH SHES SURE" and dove right into Naruto and Hinata instigating a night of hot passion and sex.

Hinata was the first to wake up from their intense threesome; honestly she had no idea how many times she had cum last night. But all she knew was that she could hardly feel her legs and her lower regions were sore as hell.

But in Kami's name she would never give up last night for anything, even though Naruto was completely inexperienced when it came to the finer arts of sex, all in all the man was a proverbial sex god. Especially with Hinata.R dropping hints here and there on how to maximize the pleasure to both girls.

While Hinata would have never imagined that the first time having sex with Naruto would be with another girl, the concept of 2 females definitely intrigued Hinata. Or maybe she just liked to be slightly competitive in bed for Naruto's attention.

And the fact that Naruto had the stamina and size to satisfy both of them was all the better, according to Hinata.R between moans and grunts Naruto penis was just as cervix shattering, throat gaging, and orgasm inducing as Menma's.

While Hinata cared little for what Menma's penis would look like, judging by Hinata.R's dreamy look when describing her mini-Naruto it must have been a good thing… scratch that a very good thing.

Waiting for the feelings in her legs to come back Hinata sat up on the bed and crawled her way over to the window that was directly next to the bed, she had purposefully positioned her bed so she could at any time without leaving her bed open her window and dangle her head and arms while resting her body on top of the frame.

This was one of the few benefit about being neglected by the clan for so long was the fact that they stuck her in a room all the way on top of the Hyuga compound which was roughly 5-6 stories high. It also made her feel like a princess in distress waiting to be rescued especially during the times when Naruto would sneak across the grounds and up to her room in order to spend the night in each other's arms.

Aside from that she pretty much had a view of the entirety of Konoha while not many of the people could see her in return seeing how high she was. Hinata peered down at the Hyuga gardens as she enjoyed the cool wind on her skin, and noticed that her father was out on his usual morning walk around the garden.

It was at this moment Hinata realized what her father assigned her to actually do! It was not to have a night of passionate and orgasmic sex with Naruto and Hinata.R it was to obtain information about her…

Hinata let out a sigh and thought, "What the hell is wrong with me…" Gently closing the window, Hinata turned back toward the pair of sleeping forms. At this moment Hinata.R looked almost peaceful and no different than how Hinata would look, carefully Hinata inched closer to her sleeping form then at the maximum arm length possible. Quickly tapped her shoulder a few times and retracted her arm at lightening speeds that would have made Naruto's dad jealous.

Almost instantaneously one of Hinata.R's hands flew forward looking to strike down who ever just woke her up. The hand hit nothing but 2 fingers scanned the room much like a submarine's periscope for a moment then dropped back down.

"Why did you wake me… I was having a rather nice dream," Hinata.R groggily said as she snuggled closer into the sleeping Naruto's side who just mumbled something and pulled Hinata.R closer to him.

"We have to talk…" Hinata said trying to hide her jealously, curse her obligation to find the complete truth about Hinata.R. Hinata wanted also to be in Naruto's arms completely naked, flesh pressed against flesh and then maybe wake him up to evoke another round of lust filled fuc…

"Okay seriously something is wrong with me… she's a terrible influence" Hinata thought to herself as she leaned closer and shook Hinata.R slightly. Who let out a slight growl at the fact that she would have to part with Naruto at least for a time… Usually when she slept with Menma she would wake up to a cold bed and an empty spot next to her. As Menma apparently had better things to do then morning after cuddling…

But this was completely different having the feeling of a warm body pressed against her when she woke up, made her feel loved in more ways than Menma ever showed… honestly Naruto seemed so perfect.

Grumpily she slowly slid out of Naruto's arm and off the bed onto her two legs, stretching for a moment Hinata.R felt something wet trickle down her leg. It being a drip of semen left in her vagina by Naruto last night. Hinata.R grinned and scooped it up with her finger and put it into her mouth which horrified Hinata to no end.

"Are you serious! That's kind of nasty!"

Hinata.R turned and gave her a shrug, "It's still delicious maybe there's some left for you want to try? Hinata violently nodded her head at that which prompted Hinata.R to continue, "So did you have something to talk about?"

Hinata with a still slightly skeptical look on her face said, "Yeah let's go talk about it while we take a bath, I rather not have you finding anymore of Naruto's left over fluids…"

Hinata.R crawled back onto the bed and placed a hand over Naruto's covered crotch and said, "Well I could always get it straight from the tap you know."

"Not now…" Hinata hissed quietly while blushing heavily, "We have to discuss some more important things right now."

Hinata.R pouted heavily, "Let me tell you something girly… nothing is more important to me now than me getting my daily fixing of sexy time with Naruto…"

Hinata frowned at this, "She's getting way too clingy." She thought mentally before saying out loud, "Still I rather not upset father…"

Hinata.R let out an exasperated snort and commented, "I really don't understand why you give a dam at all what that man says…."

Hinata responded as she grabbed a few towels and other bathing utensils for the two of them from her closet, "Because regardless of what he says or does to me… he is still the clan head and also my father so I have to at least show him some form of respect…"

"Yeah, yeah… whatever." Hinata.R said as she grabbed her towel from Hinata's hands and slid the door open to the bathroom that was included into the room.

Hinata filled the large bathtub that could easily fit 4-5 people with hot water while Hinata.R impatiently tapped her foot waiting for the tub to fill up.

It took another 2 minutes before the water reached an adequate height, Hinata reached into the water with her big toe and dipped it in then pulled it out quickly, while letting out a tiny giggle at her toe not being accustomed to the hot water.

Dipping her toe in again she held it for a moment under the water then leaned the rest of her body into it and sat down at the bottom so only her shoulders and head was still above water.

Hinata.R seeing Hinata settled in scowled then all but canon-balled into the tub with none of the grace and finesse that Hinata had. Turning her head away from the giant splash of water, Hinata leaned back against the wall and let out a sigh, "Relaxing isn't it? After a long stressful day of work and training I just like to come in here by myself and think."

Hinata.R leaned over and whispered into her ear, "You know my idea of relaxing is having Naruto burying 8 inches right here." She finished while point down to the area between her legs.

"Don't you think you're over exaggerating a little bit?" Hinata said with a red tint rising up her cheeks and she was sure it wasn't all from the steam of the water.

Hinata.R grinned, "My bad I meant ALL 10 INCHES!" immediately closing her eyes with a recollecting look on her face. "All 10 inches…" Hinata.R moaned out again.

"Would you please stop fantasizing about my boyfriend… when you get back to your dimension you can dream about your own boyfriend all you want…" Hinata with slight annoyance present in her voice.

Hinata.R closed her eyes for a moment and responded sadly, "Honestly… I don't want to go back…"

* * *

**FIN**

**Honesty I had to make so many adjustments to this story as I wrote it, this final version and ending is the only one I'm really satisfied with as it gives me the opportunity if I felt like it to come back and continue it. **

**And as for Neji still being alive, when I wrote this he hadn't died yet in canon and I kind of just left him in as a tribute to him… kind of… **

**Originally there was a lemon for this story, but I removed it because I felt my smut writing skills weren't up to par for a threesome just yet. I still have it saved in a different word file on my laptop and I'll tinker with it a bit and maybe decide to add it one day. **


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING LEMON HEAVILY CHAPTER!**

* * *

**Who in the world is Menma Uzumaki Chapter 2!**

"What do you mean you; you don't want to go back!" Hinata cried slightly dismayed.

Hinata.R turned to her with a somber look and replied, "I need and want love too! Menma is a total power hungry prick and all he ever cares is satisfying himself, Naruto on the other hand, even though I haven't spent much time with him, I can see he lives to satisfy other people. Sometimes I want to be pampered and treated like a princess you know!"

"Being pampered is overrated…" Hinata commented and was immediately retorted. "As is being a badass!" Hinata.R angrily replied.

"Look I promise I won't hog him to myself, and I'll try to be good… maybe"

"That's not the problem! How will I explain to everybody who you are, it will be awful odd with 2 Hinata's walking around!"

Hinata.R tapped her chin in thought that said, "Oh! I'll be your bad side, just say you were hit by some forbidden jutsu that separated us!"

"And father? How do I explain it to him?" Hinata asked

Tapping her chin again in thought Hinata.R, leaned side to side while letting out an "hmmmm" than turned to Hinata and gave her an evil smile, "You know… I could just kill you and take your place; it shouldn't be too hard to act like you."

Hinata slapped the water, sending a wave of water drenching Hinata.R's face and interrupting her scheming. "Don't you forget I beat you once already…"

Hinata.R grumbled darkly under her breath than suddenly she remembered something, "Look I got here via a forbidden summoning jutsu, let's just tell our idiot of a father that the summoning jutsu doesn't go two ways… there problem solved." With that said Hinata.R began sinking into the water while muttering in a pleased tone, "Problem solved…"

"And what about your family from your dimension?" Hinata asked to the top of Hinata.R's head which was the only part of her not submerged in water. Slowly Hinata.R's head rose from the water, expecting a reply Hinata was caught off guard when she spat water out of her mouth like a water gun hitting Hinata in the face, "I don't care…"

Hinata sighed as she wiped the water dripping from her face, "I just don't get you… you have friends and family in your own dimension yet you want to stay here where you don't understand anybody?"

Hinata.R snorted as she sat down and leaned back against the side of the tub, "You don't become a badass without burning a few bridges girly, honestly I don't think anybody will miss me." She finished with a shrug

However just as Hinata was going to retort a voice turned both their attentions to the door, "How come I wasn't invited to this party?" Naruto asked as he stood leaning on the doors frame with a towel wrapped around his waist much too both Hinata's displeasure.

Naruto slowly waltz over toward the tub as the girls took the time to memorize his beautifully sculpted body, his reward for his hours upon hours of training himself into the ground.

Reaching the tub Naruto climbed in and wadded his way over to the slightly blushing Hinata and kissed her on the lips lovingly, seeing this Hinata.R thought after a night like that why in the world was she still so shy. But still Hinata.R was highly jealous of all the attention Naruto gave Hinata, heck if acting slightly withdrawn and shy meant she would be put on a pedestal in Naruto's eyes… than maybe it was worth it.

Especially after the events of last night…

**FLASH BACK**

**LEMON WARNING!**

_Naruto thought Hinata was originally shaking in fear but when she whispered to him, "Naruto-kun can we try doing it? It feels really good, I'm so close and ready now…"_

_Naruto just looked down with slight shock at what his normally reserved girlfriend had said and asked slowly, "Are you sure Hinata-chan?" _

_But before Hinata could even nod her head, Hinata.R yelled out, "FUCK YEAH SHES SURE" _

Instantly Hinata.R dove right into Naruto's mouth sandwiching Hinata between the two as she slipped her tongue messily inside coating both the inside and outside of their mouths with her saliva. While doing this she was busy stripping off her top leaving her clad in only her bra and underwear.

After a minute of intense and wet making up Hinata.R broke the kiss and leaned back onto her elbows panting heavily.

Naruto had a slightly dazed look from the attack, and Hinata just looked slightly angry at the fact she was mushed between the two the whole time getting in on none of the action.

"Wow…" Naruto breathlessly let out, Hinata heard this and didn't want to be outdone. So lifting herself up onto her knees she knelt between Naruto's legs and gently and softly kissed Naruto as they had always done.

"Dam look at you go girl, I knew you had it in you!" Hinata.R said as she leapt back onto Hinata's back and pulled her off of Naruto while softly whispering, "But we have a problem theirs too much dam clothes on the both of you!"

Hinata.R finished as she began peeling off Hinata's clothes soon both copies of Hinata sat in front of Naruto in just their undergarments. Who couldn't believe his eyes as… both his girlfriends? Was it both now… well he would think about it later crawling toward the two angels in front of him on his hands and knees he began another lip lock with not just one both a three way game of tonsil hockey.

Hinata.R being the most experienced one, found a way to dominate both Naruto and Hinata in it. However Naruto's hands didn't stay idle as they seemed to on their own accord find their way to both Hinata.R's and Hinata's breast and slowly began massaging them through their bras in centric circles. This caused both girls to let out a pair of voluptuous moans from Naruto's ministrations, however there was no way Hinata.R would allow Naruto to dictate her especially after being dominated by Menma for so long she would have her revenge… because technically they were the same person.

Pulling away which led to a weird pout from Naruto and surprisingly Hinata, Hinata.R unclipped her bra letting it slide onto her lap. Cupping her beautiful perky breasts, Hinata.R put one into her mouth sucked on it a bit causing both of her observers to blush heavily but also increasing their respective arousals.

Hooking her finger in a come here motion she offered the same wet nipple to Naruto who took it almost instantaneously, gently sucking and licking it. Hinata.R groaned while enjoying his soft gentle touch, unlike Menma who mostly was rough and careless when he attacked her breast. Honesty she liked Naruto's tender actions somewhat, as her breasts would really feel beat up sometimes.

Hinata saw how much Hinata.R was enjoying herself and honestly she wanted some pleasure herself. Unclipping her own bra, Hinata leaned over and tapped Naruto's shoulder and said shyly, "Naruto-kun please don't forget about me…"

Naruto gave her a coy grin and whispered to her, "Never my Hime."

Naruto detaching himself from Hinata.R's nipple, he leaned over and gently took Hinata's in his mouth, Hinata's sanctity immediately caught up with her as she cried out in pleasure as Naruto put the softest of suction onto her not so virgin anymore breasts.

She blindly lashed out and grabbed onto the back of Naruto's head latching onto tussles of his beautiful sunshine blond hair. Holding him in place in case Hinata.R were to ply him away from her. However Hinata.R would have a backup plan as she eased herself towards Hinata who was still somewhat lost in the land of pleasure as the pace and intensity of Naruto's sucking increased.

Timing it perfectly Hinata.R slipped her soft mound into Hinata's mouth catching the girl unaware, Hinata contemplated on pushing it out with her tongue but Hinata.R gave her a heated look that was all but screaming, suck!

Complying to the silent demand, Hinata began pulling and lapping away slowly and hesitantly at her twins breast, Hinata.R's breath hitched in desire for every pull and lick that descended on her mounds. She turned her view downward and was surprised at the sight she saw.

The way Naruto was positioned in Hinata's lap the way he gently suckled on her breast it was very close to how a child would suckle on their mother's breast for milk.

Could this be her future Hinata.R thought hopefully? She never really thought about the idea of having children as it just seemed rather troublesome and Menma hated children more than anything.

But with Naruto it would be different; he would be a father that would put his family before anything else. Someone who she could depend on every day of her life.

She was pulled from her thoughts when Hinata drew a little too hard on her nipple causing Hinata.R's mind to go slightly hazy in enjoyment.

She had to get them to move on from this foreplay, or she would definitely lose her mind. Pushing Hinata's head away she said to Naruto, "Naruto-kun enough with this, we need to move on to my favorite snack…"

Naruto tentatively detached himself from Hinata's perky hill which caused her to whimper out in discontent, "Favorite snack?" he asked

Hinata.R leaned forward and pushed him back with a sloppy kiss, than leaving his mouth she trailed downwards down his chin, past his broad chest and to his pants where she quickly grabbed the sides of the spandex and pushed it downwards bringing his boxers along.

Due to the close proximity of her face to Naruto's crotch when she pulled his boxers down Naruto's already erect member shot outwards landing right on Hinata.R's cheek with a slap, she smirked at the impatience of Naruto's hardness.

Wrapping her long slender fingers around it gripping his shaft in her hands, she watched as Naruto shuddered and hissed in ecstasy. Yet it was Hinata.R who was enjoying herself the most at the moment, so much power she was holding in here hand at the very moment, the very size of it sent her spiraling. It was probably the same size as Menma's maybe just maybe slightly bigger whatever the case it just made her love it more.

Hinata.R pumped it a few times before turning to Hinata and motioning to her with her index finger coaxing her closer to Naruto, "Come now… the first time is always the quickest."

Neither Hinata nor Naruto really knew what that meant, but they found out as Hinata.R's consistent pumping was starting to affect Naruto in a different way now his breathing turned quick and shallow as he felt the pressure in his shaft rise, the imminent release coming then…. In a harsh masculine groan he let himself loose.

The white liquid spurted out as if through a fire hose, ropy strands flew from it landing on their destination of both Hinata's faces. Hinata was slightly shocked at this yet her twin seemed to be having the time of her life as she continued to unrelentingly pumped Naruto's shaft, looking to milk everything out of him.

When the spurting finally did stop Hinata.R removed her hand from his rod and licked it clean of his release that had spilled over onto her hand. Then she scooped the parts that had landed on her face devouring that too.

Turning her sights toward Hinata she noticed that she was slowly and carefully sampling Naruto's seed. Thinking she was taking far too long as Hinata.R dived upon her which a devious grin then began licking Naruto's cum directly off Hinata's face.

Hinata found this action not only extremely unpleasant but also extremely selfish of Hinata.R, she was beginning to enjoy the flavor of Naruto's seed. And she would have given Hinata.R a displeased look however she noticed on the head of Naruto's penis a drip of remaining cum.

She didn't know what came over her but in a flash she dived at it engulfing the crown with her mouth, she flushed heavily at her actions but did not move from her position. Her tongue darted around inside her mouth gently stroking the tip.

Naruto had his eyes shut and knuckles were white as he strained from the pleasure he was feeling, his sweet wonderfully Hinata-hime doing such lewd acts he would have never imagined it. But here she was engulfing his shaft with her mouth and teasing him with her tongue, just what could our young sage do to not lose his mind?

Yet he was whipped into another round of frenzy when Hinata.R decided to place her hand on back of Hinata's head forcing her downwards, her mouth encompassing more of his rod now.

Which caused Naruto's to groan blissfully, by the time Hinata reached half way down she was already having trouble breathing and choked slightly which signaled Hinata.R to pull her head back allowing Hinata to draw her breath again.

Hinata.R gave her a look of disapproval, "Really come on you can go deeper than that." And as to prove her point Hinata.R without hesitation took almost Naruto's entire length down her throat.

Which introduced Naruto to the new sensation of warmth, texture and tightness of Hinata.R's throat, and yet even with all this pleasure coursing throughout his body he still saw the disappointment in Hinata's eyes as she stared down at her lap in shame with herself. Naruto quickly sought to resolve that by wrapping his arm around her limber waist pulling her toward him and giving her a full loving kiss.

Which he hoped had reassure Hinata regardless of the fact that she wasn't doing as well as Hinata.R was but Naruto loved her just as much if not more.

Regardless Hinata's disappointment almost returned in full force when she felt Naruto's body tremble, realizing that once again Hinata.R was on the receiving end of every drop of Naruto's tasty milk.

Hinata.R slowly detached herself from Naruto while ensuring not a drip of his precious cum was wasted; she patted her belly as she leaned back onto one hand in fulfillment in more ways than one. "So fucking delicious!"

Hinata just frowned as Naruto rubbed the back of his neck slightly in embarrassment; Hinata.R ignored both of them and said, "Now that we are adequately warmed up its time for some fucking!"

Naruto and Hinata both instinctively hugged each other in slight fear at the demonic look Hinata.R had on her face, "But… I guess I've been selfish… you can go first…" Hinata.R offhanded finished as she pointed toward Hinata.

Naruto turned his head to face Hinata as he let out a gulp then said, "You sure about this?"

Hinata just nodded as she reached down and slowly slid her panties downward, giving Naruto a good whiff of her arousal. Yet still Hinata had her legs slightly crossed as she bunched her lilac underwear in her hands.

Her shy nature still not completely dissipated after all these years, Naruto whispered to his shy girlfriend. "Take you time Hinata-hime… I will wait an eternity for you."

Too bad their romantic moment was somewhat ruined when Hinata.R cried out, "Yeah blue ball him for the rest of his life, but remember I need mines girly…. So chop, chop."

But still Hinata slowly removed her hand from covering her most private area and shyly asked Naruto when she finally fully removed her hand, "What do you think…"

Naruto leaned towards her dripping flower petal never breaking eye contact with it, it was as if it had hypnotized him and was now trying to draw his soul out. "Perfect… so perfect just like you." Finally breaking contact with her womanhood instead Naruto opted to lean up and kiss Hinata on the lips.

Maybe it was all part of his plan as Hinata seeking the comfort of his body, moved to sit on his lap. While also positioning her moist center directly above his mighty erection, they eyes opened for a moment mid make-out and as they peered into each other's souls they knew it was time and both of them braced as Hinata dropped herself downwards impaling herself onto Naruto.

She cried in pain and pleasure into Naruto's mouth, yet there was no blood that came out. Her training as a kunoichi and her natural born flexibility had seen her hymen destroyed years ago. Yet still she knew her first time would hurt.

Naruto also knew that it would be painful for Hinata that's why he tried to still his breathing, moving as little as possible as to not further any pain Hinata was in.

Nonetheless even with the pain Hinata was in, she didn't care because she couldn't believe she was actually doing this with Naruto… she had been tormented with perverse dreams of her having sex with Naruto ever since puberity… now she could hardly believe it was actually happening.

She would not allow her meekness to ruin this moment for her, so even with the lingering pain Hinata lifted herself up halfway off of Naruto's manhood and once again allowed her body weight to steer her all the way to the bottom again.

"Filling!" was the only term Hinata could use to describe the sensation, the pain was ebbing away and pleasure was filling in the void it had left. Pleasure beyond anything she had every felt, more than when Naruto first held her hand, more than when he first hugged her, more than when he had first kissed her. This was a new level of first with Naruto that Hinata knew would not be easily replaced.

As if Naruto was reading her mind he began thrusting upwards slowly at first but picked up to a moderate speed, and it was at the point where he was starting to really pick up speed Hinata broke off from her kiss with Naruto and instead heaved her head back moaning in sync with every thrust.

And it was not long when her toes began to curl and her back began to arch, when Hinata felt the upcoming phenomena that was her orgasm.

Maybe it was the gods who planed it, because right as Hinata came the walls of her depths, clamp down onto Naruto's penis pushing him over the edge, they both wailed each other's name into the high heavens as Hinata's center continued to ripple and extract Naruto for every drop of semen he had left within him.

Gently Naruto lowered Hinata and him to the floor, both of them panting in fatigue but most of all total satisfaction. The sweat that had built up during their long awaited passion acted like glue between their two skins, and while it might sound uncomfortable neither of them would have given this up for anything.

Taking a minute to regain his strength Naruto slowly and hesitantly lifted himself off of Hinata, who grumbled in irritation grasping Naruto's arms and pulling him back down onto her. Naruto smiled and buried his face into the crook of her neck which allowed Hinata to turn to Hinata.R and give her a smirk.

A devious smirk that Hinata would never allow her sweet Naruto to know she had within her. Even if it was just a few minutes longer, and while Hinata didn't like the idea of torturing somebody. Something about depriving Hinata.R of sex just felt right.

But Hinata knew Naruto was too much of a gentleman to allow this denial to continue too long, as he smiled down to her and gave her one more loving kiss before detaching himself from her much to Hinata.R's delight. Who immediately jumped onto his lap pushing him onto his back, like hell if she wasn't going to control Naruto Hinata.R thought as she positioned herself directly over Naruto's large member and without any uncertainty she allowed herself to consume him electing a mind shattering scream from her throat.

She was complete!

This addictive pleasure involuntarily took over her body as she willingly began bouncing on top of Naruto, allowing his rod to probe every contour of her body. She had without doubt been denied sex for too long because this was being driving to new plateaus of heaven.

Or maybe it was just Naruto…

Regardless she never wanted this to end, her mind made up at that point… she was not going to go back she would forget Menma because it was obvious he didn't care about her. Because she had finally found love in the arms of Naruto, honestly what did Menma think was going to happen that he could disappear for Kami knows how long than suddenly reappear expecting to find her waiting for him with open arms… fuck that shit.

The whole redeemed bad boy thing was overrated anyway, it's not that she didn't try… but it was obvious that Menma was too big of a douche to change.

Then again why was she thinking so much when she was getting such cervix splitting fucking? Instead of focusing on that bastard Menma… all that matter to her now was Naruto… who she was riding without any restraint while he just stared mesmerized by her bouncing breast which were glistening from her sweat.

Naruto's sexual stamina was developing nicely but she wasn't going to let him win, slapping her hands down onto his chest she began lightly racking up and down lightly with her nails.

This along with the fluttering of her inner walls was quickly driving Naruto toward his impending orgasm. But it was when she unexpectedly pinched his nipples and twisted it slightly did he fire his load into her.

Yet his sweet torture at the hands of Hinata.R was far from over, his leaking fluids just sought to lubricate his re-hardened rod allowing her to speed up further. Had it not been for Kurama healing him and replenishing his body, Naruto was sure he would have been on the verge of death at this moment.

But he knew the end was near, as Hinata.R began fastening down tighter on him and without warning it almost became a vice as she once again bled everything from him.

She shuddered and convulsed, feeling something burst inside her… yet none of this could overtake her uninhibited cry of contentment

As her high ended she plopped forward onto Naruto with a wet splat and she began shivering from the warmth emanating from him. She wanted to stay like this forever but Naruto lifted her up as she groaned in opposition, yet her orgasm had left her weaker than she wished to be as almost unchallenged Naruto brought over to Hinata's bed and gently laid her down.

She thought he would lie down and cuddle with her but instead he left her and trekked over toward Hinata and picked her up bridal style, there was an eep of delight from the shy girl as Naruto bought her over to the bed as well.

Positioning himself in the middle of the two blue haired Hyuga's he allowed them to cuddle up to his sides, sighing in ease as he allowed his exhaustion overtake his body as did Hinata.

But Hinata.R who had regained some of her strength began drawing shapes along Narutos's naked chest, while slowly thinking to herself. Yet it was the steady beating of Naruto's heart that lulled her into the land of dreams as she too allowed herself to slumber.

**FLASH BACK END**

Her visitation of the previous night's memories was broken by a soft prodding of her cheeks by Naruto, "Are you okay?"

Hinata.R snapped out of her dazing and replied, "Yeah… uhmmm thanks for asking." And for the first time Hinata.R bore witness to one of Naruto's signature charming smiles and understood while Hinata fell in love with him, "So what exactly do we call you? Hinata said you wanted to stay with us… so Hinata-two?"

Hinata.R pondered for a moment, What exactly could she call herself? Hitomi? After her mother… nah that would be just awkward when talking with her bastard of a father.

"How about just normal Hina…"

Naruto scratched the back of his head slightly and replied, "I guess that would be okay, I think it would take some getting used to for us though… cause that's what I normally call Hinata when we are alone…"

Hinata.R just leaned back and shrugged, "Oh well… so what are we doing today anyway?"

Stepping out of the tub Hinata grabbed a towel and answered, "Well we are going to talk with father about you… than you can come and meet our friends."

Hinata.R let out a groan of annoyance while rolling her eyes, "God dam!" after saying that Hinata.R begrudgingly sank herself back underwater. Drowning would probably be more fun than what those two had planned…

* * *

**Welps that's Chapter 2, I once again left It open ended but I'm not too sure if I will actually continue this as NSU and RTS will start dominating a lot of my time we will see **

**And this was my first real lemon so what did you guys like, what did you dislike, any suggestions go for it!**


End file.
